To Life
by lindencovenant
Summary: Day On Universe. Daniel Gregg reconciles with something that haunts him after witnessing a minor miracle.


**I do not own Carolyn, Daniel ,or anyone who appeared in the original series. The others were invented by Mary Casey and Amanda Killgore. Thanks to Mary, the Wonder-Beta/editor/friend. This is a Day On Story immediately following And Then There Was...**

**November 3, 1982 Gull Cottage**

"Now that _And Then There Were None _has wrapped," Bronwyn Tegan began, leaning forward to address Carolyn Gregg, "I thought it would be good to get to work on Reverend O'Ryan's children's play." The ghost lady smiled wryly. "We just need an actual play, since we don't have one written."

"Besides, with such wonderfully gifted writers in the family, it'd be a cryin' shame not to make use of their talents," Blackie O'Ryan added with a grin.

Mrs. Gregg held up one hand. "No need to lay on the blarney, you two. I'd be glad to help."

"I'm a man of the cloth, I don't blarney," Blackwood insisted.

"And I've been reading some of your books in my spare time," Bronwyn added. "You are excellent."

"Of course she is," Daniel Gregg huffed. "She is my wife." Pulling his ear thoughtfully, he amended his words slightly. "Of course, she was before I received such a blessing."

"I've agreed. You all don't need to flatter me," Carolyn laughed. "I think I can make time between birthday parties. November is a big month for those around here." She looked over at Blackie. "I can _not_ believe Jess didn't tell us until she had to fill out her marriage certificate that her birthday is the day after mine! We completely missed it last year."

The young man shrugged. "Aye. Well, Aunt Jess has never liked to fuss over anything to do with herself. And, there was enough going on right then without adding in anything else."

"Who else has a birthday this month? I need to fill in my date book," Bronwyn asked. "Of course, I could ask Rob, but asking the dear man the time will get me a lecture on how to build a clock. I probably would still not know the time at the end, or even why I wanted to in the first place!" She shook her head fondly.

Carolyn bit back a grin. Hearing Siegfried referred to so affectionately tickled her, but it was a little different. She wasn't used to him having another name either. "Besides Jess and I, Candy and Jon both have birthdays. In fact, his is Thursday. He'll be in this weekend for a joint party with Candy. You haven't met Jonathan yet..."

"I have heard you all speak of him."

"I did think at one time we had one other birthday in November," Mrs. Gregg went on with a fond glance at her ghost. "The kids decided to find out when Daniel's birthday was an throw him a surprise party, but he wouldn't tell them when it was, and we hadn't met Sean or Dash yet, so couldn't ask them. They asked Claymore, and he gave them the wrong date. We planned the party and even managed to surprise Daniel, but it turned out that Clay had given us his _death_ date."

"It did figure that HE would celebrate that day," Daniel intoned darkly.

"So, now that you know, how do you celebrate your death day?" Bronwyn asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"We never have since Claymore gave us the right date," Carolyn blinked. "It never crossed our minds..."

"Oh, I celebrate mine every year by going to the play we were performing when I died," Bronwyn beamed. "Or, if it's not playing anywhere I can find, I still go to some play. I've seen some marvelous ones. I dress to the nines and make it a real evening out. There used to be a troupe of travelling ghost actors that I might meet to have company on the day. Pity they weren't around when the Dragon let loose with his venom. They've had sold out performances to human crowds for years, with no one in the audience having a clue what they are."

"Interesting idea," Blackie noted, not seeing that Daniel's countenance was turning stormy. "Really, it is a marvelous idea, celebrating one's death. For Christians, even if they are not ghosts, it's just the start of their real life. And, of course, for spirits, it's just entering a new stage of existence until they move on to that reality." He pondered for a second or two. "I've heard Tris say dying was the best thing he ever did... Captain; let's throw you a party this year. What day is it?"

The light on the pastor's face began to fade when he turned to Daniel. The ghost's face would have sent Claymore charging out of the house and away at a hundred miles an hour.

"I really think we have entirely too much going on to waste time on that," the Captain stated grimly.

"Er - yeah. Okay. And we do need to get a script together for this skit," Blackie nodded uneasily. "Do you have time, Carolyn? I can ask Jenny or Sean if you two are tied up on a book..."

"I've started a novel, but I'm not on a deadline," Carolyn smiled. "Not yet. Daniel, do you have any project going?"

"The usual. Logs, sea charts," he shrugged, his tone guarded. "If you need my assistance, Madam, it will be yours, as always."

"Thank you," Carolyn said, her tone troubled, and a little hurt. "Are you still wanting to adapt the story about the fourth wise man?"

"Yes, unless you have a better idea," Blackie nodded, glancing uneasily at the Captain. "Maybe work in some music from the youth choir."

"No. That'll be fine. Let's make some notes," Carolyn said, picking up a pen and paper.

"Speaking of Jonathan's return home, I have some work to do on his present," Daniel frowned. "If I am needed, I will be in the wheelhouse."

Half an hour later, Blackie left and Bronwyn popped out, freeing Carolyn to go in search of her husband.

"Stay here, Kota," she firmly instructed her dog. The overgrown dog, who had never grown up, had a tendency to try to push her way onto Carolyn's lap when she thought someone was upset, and Mrs. Gregg did not want to wrestle with Dakota that afternoon.

Determinedly, she headed to the attic, experiencing a touch of deja'vu as she did so. The early days at Gull Cottage had been filled with times of Daniel retreating to his "sanctuary" and claming up over some misunderstanding. Fond as her memories of those early years were, Carolyn did not want to go back to certain parts of them.

With that in mind, she rapped on the door. "Daniel?" There was no answer. Had he popped off to see Sean or Dash? That was one drawback to living with a ghost; he could leave without using a visible exit.

"Daniel!"

Slowly, the door swung open to let her enter. "What is it?" he called out from the darkness. Although she knew ghosts did not need to have light on to see, she did not think this was good.

The Captain was seated at his desk, a mostly finished model ship before him. Carolyn was fairly sure that it was destined to join Jonathan's collection of miniature boats, and that it was in the exact same state as it had been when she saw it last.

Gathering her courage, she crossed the room to lay a hand on his shoulder, only to have it start to go through. She drew back immediately, stunned.

"Daniel, please, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Madam." He did not turn to look at her.

"Daniel Gregg, that wouldn't fool - Elroy Applegate," she insisted. "Please, let's not keep secrets from each other. Tell me, what is wrong? Is it what Blackie said? I'm sure he meant no harm."

For a long moment, Captain Gregg did not respond, then, she felt him become tangible under her hand and he turned to face her. Instantly, she was struck by the pain in his eyes. "Darling, please. What is wrong? It's - is it some kind of taboo to speak of your death?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "No, dear lady. I do not have any - angst regarding dying. As the boy says, it was a blessing, though a well disguised one for many years. No, it is - remembering that surprise party."

That didn't tell Carolyn anything. Seeking to understand, she knelt before him and looked up into his face. "I thought you enjoyed the party, and understood that we just wanted to show how much we love you."

Gently, he stroked her hair, then her cheek. "Yes, my dear. To that extent, it was a wonderful memory, but what happened afterwards, forgive the pun, haunts me."

Shaking her head, Carolyn asked, "I don't remember anything traumatic. It was quite a mess to clean up. And Martha thought we were insane."

Daniel grew quiet again. "That night... Candy and Jonathan both woke up with nightmares. Jonathan dreamed that he and Candy found an abandoned house, inside of which was a family of skeletons, people who had died of carbon monoxide poisoning, as I did. Candy dreamed she was a phantom --- that no one could see her, or remember her. As it turns out, they had come back down to wish us a good evening before going to sleep, and heard that the party was not one celebrating my birth, but death. Do you not see? I caused them nightmares, children I loved and had promised never to harm, but only to care for."

Carolyn rose and wrapped her arms around him. "Darling, children, not to mention adults, have nightmares all the time. I doubt either of them remembers, or that overhearing that - er - spooked them. They love you and are just glad that you ARE a ghost. They probably had watched some horror movie, or something. Scary movies and books come out of the woodwork in late October, those images can carry over into November."

"You are kind to comfort me."

"No, I'm not. I am honest. Are they emotionally scarred now?"

He had to admit that they were not.

"So, you see? There was no harm done."

Looking unconvinced, Daniel forced a tired looking smile to his face. "You are sweet to say so, my dear."

Carolyn lifted her brows, then inclined her head slightly as she sternly informed him. "Sir, I am NOT sweet." Softening her tone, she added, "Just truthful. Daniel, every parent makes mistakes and wonders if they royally messed up their kids' lives because they did something or did not do something. I was given at LEAST three different sets of advice on how to raise Candy and Jonathan before we came here, and suffered massive angst attacks over whether I picked the wrong pieces to follow. Then, I know Candy MUST have been hurt when she found out Jon and I knew about you long before she did. It would have been easy to tell her on day one, 'Candy, sweetie, we live with a ghost.' I didn't. After you and she did meet, officially, I was worried that she'd be angry with me for at least almost lying to her. She told me that she met you when she was ready to."

"That's what I told her!" the Captain exclaimed.

"Exactly. " Reaching out to stroke his cheek, Carolyn shook her head. "I can't believe you've beat yourself over this for so long and never mentioned it."

The Captain shrugged. "It haunted me, but not constantly. Merely something that cropped up from time to time. Yet, the thought of celebrating the event does not sit right with me. I do not regret my death any longer, but I do regret in any way causing the children grief."

Carolyn's lips drew together, and she nodded. "Okay. I'll tell Blackie NOT to plan any celebrations for November 13, unless someone really does have a birthday, etcetera. Deal?"

The Captain smiled. "Deal." In a second he was on his feet embracing his wife and kissing her tenderly. "My dear Madam, you are indeed sweet; that is not open for debate."

Right then, she would agree to anything he said.

XXX

Other than a brief expression of regret at being curt made by Daniel to Bronwyn and Blackwood, nothing more was said of the incident. Bronwyn shrugged it off with the idea that many spirits were sensitive about their deaths, and it was generally considered gauche to mention the event unless you knew it was not a problem. The Captain did not correct her about the 'whys' of the matter, and so, it was a closed issue.

Besides, there was a real party to get prepared for.

The entire clan gathered at Gull Cottage on Saturday the sixth to celebrate Jonathan and Candy's birthdays. As it turned out, Jonathan had seen Bronwyn two years ago in Philadelphia, never realizing she was a ghost, when he had attended a Shakespeare festival for his English class.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" she asked casually.

"Well... Er - it's not really my thing," he stammered. "But, you were good, I guess. If I liked Shakespeare, that is."

Thom lifted his glass. "Jon, quit while you're ahead."

"How long are you staying in town?" Lord Dashire asked the boy, offering him a new topic.

"Guess I'll stay until after Blackie's sermon tomorrow," he shrugged. "It's not a bad drive since I switched schools."

"Met anyone special yet?" Dashire asked, ever the matchmaker.

Jon shook his head. "Nah. Decided I'd wait. No rush."

"What about that pretty little girl who drove you home a couple of months ago?" Siegfried asked with a frown.

Jon blinked, and looked as if he was searching his memory. Finally he asked uncertainly, "Bethany?"

By now, his sister had drifted over to see what the chatter was about in that corner. "Yeah, Bethany. I wasn't at my best, but she seemed nice."

Jon shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. But, she's just a girl. Not special."

"Congratulations, you may take over my seat as vice president of the foot in mouth diseases society," Thom smirked. "Clay gets the presidency."

"I mean, not special, special. Erk..." Jonathan tried to extricate himself from the doghouse.

"Jon, at times, it's best to just shut up," Tristan advised, popping in behind him.

"You may be right," the boy agreed.

"_May be_? Of course I'm right," Tristan grinned. "It's what I do."

"I've got to talk to Blackwood about doing another sermon series on humility," Thom sighed.

"Maybe you could bring her with you next weekend?" Dash persisted.

"What's next weekend?" Jon blinked. The little group began walking over towards where Daniel, Carolyn, Dave, Jenny, Sean, Molly, and Amberly were clustered.

"My recital," Molly beamed.

"Recital? I thought you already sang good?"

Sean beamed with pride. "For the last few months, Molly's been givin' piano lessons to a few students. We spirits have almost unlimited energy, so she could juggle that and Claymore's murder mystery with no problem, and next weekend is her first recital."

Bronwyn lifted her brows. "You play as well as sing?"

Daniel answered, "My Aunt Violet taught all three of us, Sean, Molly, and myself. Molly alone took to it well."

"You played when Gladys and Harvey got married," Carolyn reminded him.

"That was not really playing, my dear. It was the most complicated piece I could manage," Daniel shrugged modestly. He glanced at Sean. "I can hardly claim talent when he's here to correct any exaggerations."

"I just took lessons to see Molly," Sean admitted.

"Yes, Aunt Violet kept cotton balls on hand for _both _our lessons," the Captain chuckled.

"Ah, if only cotton could still shield our ears," Sean murmured.

"I take it not all the students are talented?" Adam asked.

"Most of them are at least passable," Molly sighed, "but there is one that... seems a mite hopeless."

"Well, I guess he or she won't be performing Friday night?" Dave essayed.

"Of course she will be. She is trying so hard, and said her sick grandfather will be leaving the Old Seaman's home that night for the first time to hear her. I canna let her down," Molly ruefully said. "No one expects professionals."

"Right. Baby Shoemaker isn't old enough yet," Jess said. "I'm sure when that kid is just a little older, she'll start playing Chopin and Mozart, without lessons."

"Come now, Jess," Tristan smirked. "Baby Troublemaker will be composing, not playing the works of mere posers."

Shaking his head, Dash turned back to Jon. "So, now that you know, will you come?"

"Doubt I can get away two weekends in a row," the boy said. "And why would I bring Beth, anyway?"

"Lay off him, Charlie," Lynne said sternly. "Find a new hobby besides matchmaking."

_"Matchmaking?"_ Jon squawked.

"You'll just have to keep me busy then, Doctor," Dash grinned.

"Doesn't anyone want cake?" Martha called out as she wheeled in a chocolate cake with coconut seven-minute frosting.

"Now, that's a needless question if I ever heard one," Carolyn grinned as she noted Dash, Ed, and Jon's faces in particular light up.

XXX

Jonathan's visit was brief, but his family enjoyed it.

For the next week, Carolyn and Daniel worked on Blackwood's play. It was essentially all laid out for them, they just had to make it work in the context of the human resources they had. By Friday, it was time for a break.

At Bronwyn's request, the family arrived at the theater early. She had made good use of the remodeling crew, and her apartments were now ready for a grand tour.

"It's only three rooms," the newest ghost shrugged as they all crowded into the relatively small space. "And I don't need most of the space, but this is the most permanent home I think I've ever had."

"Since you've been haunting?" Jess asked.

"No," Bronwyn smiled. "I didn't really live anywhere for more than a few months when I was alive, ever."

"You've done a great job decorating," Martha observed.

"You've all been most generous in contributing knick-knacks and so forth to give it a touch of homey-ness," Bronwyn blushed. "My thanks."

"Thank you for letting me use this place for the concert," Molly said.

From the edge of the group, Claymore cleared his throat.

"Thank you, both," the Irish ghost corrected herself as the little man preened.

"Now then, let's get seated before the crowds arrive to take all the good seats," Adam suggested.

"Not too close to the stage," Jess advised. "Let the eager dads with their cameras have priority placement."

"Are they as bad at musical events as sporting ones?" Daniel asked, thinking back to the overly enthused parents at Jonathan's Oysters' games.

"Oh, yeah," Jess, the teacher of the group nodded sagely. "Any event will do it." She gave Dave and Jenny significant looks. "When Amberly gets that age, keep moderation in mind on the rah-rahs."

"We will try," Jenny promised.

"Emphasis on TRY," Dave added.

"Let's find seats," Siegfried reminded them all. "I think I've scoped out a likely block that should suit us all well. The acoustics are good at that point, and if no one's arrived to claim it, we can all sit together. Moreover, we will be out of the way of said enthused parents, yet still -- "

"We get the idea, Sig," Tristan cut him off. "It's perfect, but of course, it would be."

Sean gave his wife a restrained kiss, then followed the rest of the group to Sig's ideal seating. Within the next few minutes, other families began to drift into the theater and fill the rest of the chairs. Right before it was scheduled to start, the lights dimmed over the audience and came up on stage. Molly stepped out nervously to welcome the parents and friends.

One by one, her students came out to perform. After hearing the same piece of music four times, Daniel had decided he never wanted to listen to Fur Elise again as long as he - haunted. Trying not to be noticed, he let his gaze drift away from the stage to rove over the crowds. Suddenly, his brows lifted. Speaking so that only his fellow ghosts could hear, Daniel observed, _"Well, we aren't the only spooks here, it would seem."_

Following his gaze, the rest of the spirits peered over to see a rather aged looking ghost seated off to the front right side, watching with rapt attention.

"_Not a local?" _Bronwyn asked.

_"Not that I've seen before," Fontenot_ rumbled.

Seeing the crew's distraction, Carolyn, Adam, Jess, Blackie, and Lynne looked as well, which prompted to others to also. Finally, Carolyn whispered, "What are we looking at, darling?"

"I second the question," Lynne hissed.

"A new you-know-what," Jess murmured.

If there was any doubt about what "you-know-what" meant, Claymore turning green clarified.

"Not another one."

"SSSH!" several fairly near patrons admonished, though it was doubtful the conversation was clearly heard.

Ruefully, they all sat back for a fifth Beethoven piece.

Several songs later, it was time for the final selection. Sean had warned them all ahead of time that the last child was – well - awful, and that was the most polite thing that could be said.

The new spirit leaned forward eagerly as the awkward little girl walked up to the piano and took her seat. Dashire nodded sagely, if sadly. Given Molly's earlier words about the child's lack of talent and her grandparent, he concluded that sometime recently, the old fellow had died, possibly that day from the transparency of his form, but wanted to keep his promise to attend. Well, Fontenot could probably help him be a bit less - ethereal later. Perhaps work on the appearance too. Why look ninety-two, if one didn't have to?

The Gregg party tensed slightly, preparing for the clanking they expected.

Yet...

When the child began playing, it sounded as if Molly had deliberately saved the best for last. Tristan leaned forward, stunned by the beauty of the performance. Sean, having heard the girl's lessons, could not believe his ears.

As the composition ended, Molly brought the entire class out to take their bows to a standing ovation.

"I want to meet this new bloke," Fontenot whispered to Sean. "You will excuse me?"

When the Irishman nodded slightly, the guru edged into the aisle, ostensibly heading out, but actually vanished when he found a free spot.

Up front, the old man was applauding and wiping silver tears from his eyes. Suddenly, he looked startled, as if he felt someone tap his shoulder. The spirits could see that Fontenot was speaking to him. After a brief conversation, the teacher nodded, then popped back to his "family," remaining invisible to all but them.

As the clapping died down, Fontenot informed them, "_You guessed right, Charles. It's the lass' grandfather. Died in his sleep a little while ago. Parents hadn't told the girl, they knew how much performing meant to her, and didn't want to upset her. He's been living in your Seaman's Home, Daniel, so would like to say a word to you. He'll meet us all out at the cars, after he says a word to the child."_

_"Will you be teaching him then?" _Siegfried silently asked.

_"Nay. You'll see why."_

Curious, the troupe moved out past the proud parents to the parking lot, where a few minutes later, the old ghost faded into view.

The mortals could barely see or hear the old seaman's shade as he worked to thank Daniel and the others for their work over the years to give the old salts a place to live. Then, with a smile, he looked up.

Not sure exactly why, Carolyn took Daniel's hand. Dash's arm slipped around Lynne, and like gestures were repeated around the group.

A white light came out of nowhere, washing over the spirit. Then, he was simply not there.

"What just happened?" the doctor asked.

"He went to the light," Blackie said.

"Aye," Fontenot confirmed, and Dash nodded.

"I could hear voices," Bronwyn said softly. "But not calling, just promising that someday... I'd be welcome."

Siegfried handed her a handkerchief. "Indeed," he intoned very softly. Each ghost nodded; they had heard as well.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like when ... I..." Thom trailed off, clearing his throat. Not only did he not feel the need to remind his family he had nearly died, he didn't want to think of it yet.

"Daniel," Carolyn put a thousand meanings into one word.

He stroked her face gently. "Dear lady, nothing could move me from here without you at my side. Though it is reassuring to have heard the someday promised."

She smiled.

"And - none of you felt the - call elsewhere?" Lynne added uncertainly.

"If you mean a step closer to you, then yes," Dash grinned tenderly.

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled, but did not move either.

"All present and accounted for," Tristan chirped reassuringly.

"Aye. And I there's a reception to get through," Sean added. "So, we move from a glimpse of Heaven, to - something other."

XXX

Molly met them at the door. "I felt something happen... I know there was a - visitor here."

Her husband leaned over and kissed her cheek, mentally explaining things to her.

She nodded. "I see. I asked Pam why she played so well, and for the first time. She said because her DEAF grandpa had promised he would be here tonight, and would be able to hear her. Then, she whispered not to tell her parents, but she knew he had died. He'd told her he probably would today, and she saw him tonight. Heard him tell her how well she played, how much he liked it."

"Lots of teachers wonder if we make a difference," Jess mused. "You don't need to, Molly. You have."

"And you have made cookies that I kept getting my hands slapped off of," Adam said. "Because they were meant for tonight. I skipped lunch to work. So, now, I want one or more. Let's go."

"Told you you'd be starved by now," Candy shook her head.

"What can I say? You were right."

On that lighter note, the friends moved into the electric light.

When the evening ended and all the parents had left, leaving Molly and Bronwyn's family to clean up, Daniel looked at Martha. "Tell me, could you assemble a party for tomorrow? Saturday, the thirteenth?"

"I do know the date, Captain," she dryly remarked. "This has a rather deja'vu sensation to it...ah... yes. So will we be having asparagus on the chocolate cake with coconut icing this time?"

"I beg your pardon?" Dash gasped in horror. "Dear Martha, why on this good earth or any other planet, would you ruin a perfectly good cake with - _asparagus_?"

"The last time someone asked for a party on November 13, the former Mrs. Muir suggested it. I believe she was trying to put something over on someone who had a habit of being unseen," Martha explained.

Pulling his ear, the Captain smiled. "Well, since I am not trying to put anything over on anyone, I believe we will skip the vegetation. And I would like you to attend this one, not go to the movies."

"Well, you have been promoted ahead of Peter Pan, so I'll be there. One question, why are we celebrating it after all this time?"

"_What_ are we celebrating?" Ed asked with a frown.

"His – er - " Claymore looked around to make sure they were alone. "D-e-a-t-h."

"We'll give you a medal for spelling, Claymore," Tristan remarked dryly. "It is a good question, sir."

"Agreed," Blackie commented, leaning on his broom to look at the senior ghost expectantly.

"Tonight has - given me new appreciation of my status, and seeing how calmly the child took her grandfather's passage was strangely reassuring." Inadvertently, he glanced at Candy.

Seeing his look, she frowned. "Has something happened to one of my grandparents?"

"Not Aunt Emily or Uncle Brad?" Jenny gulped.

"It's a long story, but they are fine," Carolyn said. "Daniel, may I?"

"Very well."

"Candy, you and Jonathan had nightmares after you found out we had the party on the wrong day, and what it really was."

"We did?" she blinked, then shrugged. "I really don't remember any dreams really 'cept the good one you gave us."

"You would have gotten the right day if you'd just TOLD me you wanted it in the first place instead of making me think you wanted to know about ME," Claymore sulked. "I got annoyed and didn't pay attention."

"How are you, Claymore?" Adam asked, placating him. "All recovered from pneumonia?"

"Yeah. Still kinda puny sometimes, and a little cranky from it, but..."

"Sounds like he's back to his usual self," the Captain muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good, your ears work," Ed said. "If you finish wrapping that tray of finger sandwiches, you can take them home."

"Oh. Cool."

"And that will be the last task," Molly said, surveying the reception area.

"We'll all meet and plan the party tomorrow morning," Martha instructed. "It'll be tight, but we can do it."

Goodnights were said, and the evening ended.

XXX

Daniel's "wake" came together fairly easily. Thanks to the fact that several of the ladies in his "life" enjoyed cooking, what they needed to prepare the celebration's food was on hand. They also had a ready supply of music, and Daniel was fairly sure he had outgrown the need for streamers and balloons by now. So, it was simply a matter of everyone showing up, which they did, right on time Saturday evening.

As Daniel passed out drinks, Jess demurred when he started to hand her a glass of Muscatine wine that Carolyn had started keeping on hand since discovering that on the few times Jess drank, that was her preferred variety.

"Er - not right now," she said, turning bright pink.

"Oh?" the Captain asked. Had she not blushed, he would have said nothing. However...

"We weren't going to say anything just yet..."

"Well, the cat's ears are out of the bag down to the whiskers, so spill," Tristan prompted from the ceiling.

"Only if you get down," Adam growled.

"_Voila. _I'm grounded, spill."

With all eyes resting on Jess and Adam, the lawyer nodded to his wife.

Inhaling deeply, she blurted, "Lynne, how'doyafeelabout-"

"Good heavens, if I can not get away with speaking in such a fashion, you may not either, young lady," Siegfried exclaimed. "Speak SLOWLY and _enunciate_."

"Rob," Bronwyn scolded.

"It's a fair point," he grumbled.

"Lynne, you are going to be an aunt, again, in – ah - late May," Jess said, now a deep red.

"If you are saying you've known for three months and not said a word..." the doctor said in her most calm voice.

"Not quite. I mean, there's been stress and stuff, so I didn't _think_ about - _it -_ until a month ago, then well..." her eyes strayed to Candy and Thom.

"We didn't expect the world to stop having babies," Candy coughed. "And it'll be nice for Amberly to have a friend near her own age who knows about ghosts."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, but Claymore looked depressed. "Great. Now, I'll have to find _another _substitute teacher, or replacement. Sheesh. There otta be a rule. Teachers can't do _that_."

"You would find it very hard to fill the posts if you pulled that," Daniel chuckled.

As they all joined him in the laughter, Blackie raised a glass. "To - life. To the beginning of it, and the fact that it does not end with the last breath."

"To life."


End file.
